


First Kiss

by raediation



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime, Snow White with the Red Hair
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raediation/pseuds/raediation
Summary: Shirayuki and Zen's first kiss from Shirayuki's POV





	First Kiss

The door to the lake tower opened, Shikito lead Lord Blaker out and Zen followed a few moments after. Shirayuki saw this at a glance then turned back to Kihal who was still gushing with excitement over the whole day’s events. She couldn’t help but smile at her, even though her stomach still fluttered with adrenaline from her confrontation and dive into a lake. Her clothes were still damp and had nearly soaked through Obi’s jacket he’d lent her. Obi sat on the grass nearby and turned his head suddenly, “Mast-“ He stopped short and Shirayuki looked behind herself again. Zen stood there, his hand pulling away from rubbing his eyes.

  
“Shirayuki, can we speak inside?” he asked.

  
The fluttering grew stronger. “Uh... Okay.”

* * *

They came inside the tower and Zen shut the door behind them. He looked at her, his brow creased and mouth tight, he looked angry though his eyes seemed almost sad. She expected him to be angry when he heard she’d jumped out of a tower, but he was acting kind if strange right now. She hadn’t expected him to want to talk in private. It made her nervous.

  
“I heard you got hurt,” he finally said. His voice was sharp. So he was angry.

  
She held out her arm with the bandage wrapped around it. “I wasn’t going to hide it from you.” He put his hand on the underside of her bandage, his thumb brushing it gently. His eyes narrowed and she saw his jaw clench. “I knew you’d be mad if I did.” His eyes flicked up, wide and clear like he just snapped out of whatever mindset he’d been in. He chuckled and shook his head.

  
“Idiot,” he whispered under his breath.

Shirayuki blinked at the word for a moment then understood. He wasn’t mad at her; he was worried that she’d been hurt on his behalf, angry with Blaker, frustrated that he was unable to help, and overjoyed with her. She felt relief for the first time that day and smiled brightly at him. He put a hand on her cheek.

  
Suddenly heat and cold collided. The chill on her skin from wet clothes intensified as her back leaned against the stone wall. The heat from Zen’s hand on arm and cheek spread instantly to her chest and lower stomach. The sensation was new but not unwelcome. She closed her eyes to take it in. Her heart pounded and her body moved in a way it never had before, responding to Zen’s kiss. A kiss. Zen. Her.

  
Zen was kissing her.

  
She realized it slowly then in a rush of exhilaration her eyes flew open to be sure she wasn’t imagining it. There he was, his closed eyes centimeters away. She suddenly became self conscious of what she was doing. Was the kiss alright? It felt nice enough, but it was so sudden what had she been doing? Their lips had just been brushing against each other’s, but would they go further? Should they? Zen was a prince after all. What did this mean for their friendship, the future, did he want a future? Zen wouldn’t use her like that, she knew, but he also wouldn’t abandon Clarines for her, nor would she want him to. Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts. In the past she could always shoo them away, but they crashed upon her now, hot and cold, pulling her in every direction.

  
Zen realized the change in her. He opened his eyes and pulled back slightly to see what was the matter. She stared back at him with wide eyes, mouth agape.  
His face drained of all of its color.

  
“I- uh, just now-“ he stammered. He stepped back suddenly to give her space and bowed at his waist.

  
“I’m so sorry. I kissed you without saying anything.”

  
A small part of her wanted to tell him it was fine, but it wasn’t. In a single action he changed everything. He’d awoken something inside of her that burned and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to put it out or forget it easily.

  
Zen stood straight again, his face completely composed. Any trace of the anxiety he’d just displayed gone completely. It made her pounding heart skip a beat. But nothing prepared her for his next words.

  
“I love you, Shirayuki,” he said, “and I want you to honestly tell me how you feel. I promise,” he said with a strong, determined voice, “if you tell me you don’t feel the same for me, I’ll never touch you again.”

  
Her lips moved to form words but she couldn’t think of any to say. Her mind was blank and racing with every question and emotion all at the same time.

  
She must have been a sight because Zen looked nervous again. “Shirayuki, did you hear me?”

  
Finally a question she could answer. She nodded.

  
Zen smiled gently, he seemed to understand she needed time to think. “Let’s go back to Wistal then. It’ll get dark soon.”

  
She nodded again. It was all she could manage for now it seemed, but she couldn’t deny it. The impossible happened. Knowing how Zen felt. Even knowing what it could mean. How life changing it was. She couldn’t pretend that her desire didn’t exist, they’d have to talk about it now. No matter how selfish it was, she couldn’t deny that she loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody minds I changed the lines a bit. I felt like it'd be okay because is Japan the men don't say "I love you," they say, "The next time I touch you, I will let you know before hand and when that comes, please tell me what you think," and I think that's beautiful, but also like really strange and vague. This is fanfic, let them say what they mean!! Also not saying my interpretation is right, just presenting it as an idea.


End file.
